A Hard Nut to Crack
by Harlequinader
Summary: Bubble gum works through the night on her speech for the Lemongrabs, and finds herself wondering about her past, her feelings, and her futur with Marceline. FLUFFY ending!


_**It has come to my attention you guys really seem to like my Bubbline fanfictions! Good to know I'll make more! Again based off the thumbnail image...R&R if you love it!**_

A Hard Nut to Crack

The princess sat alone in the tower, she had locked herself into her private study.

It was just after daybreak and she had unlatched her window and left it slightly ajar, hoping that Marceline would visit her on that sunrise. Bubble gum tied her hair into a low ponytail and put on her big specks, pulling down her grey T shirt and sighing.

Those specks had been given to her by her grand ma, Princess Jellybean the third. PB must have been about five or six, because even thought the glasses were large now, she could remember not even being able to wear them back then.

Princess Jellybean was the tyrannical ruler of the Candy Kingdom before even Jake was born, with a giggle the princess remembered how old he had really become.

But back to Jellybean the third; she was a tyrannical iron fisted ruler who married her husband Prince Licorice stick and killed him for control of the throne. As evil and sour as the old woman was, she loved her granddaughter with everything inside her.

She was the one who had taught Bubble gum to do her first math equation, sparking a lifetime of ambition for the young monarch. "Potential." She called it

Jellybean had died four years after the death of PB's mother, her heart had been broken and she soon fell ill with Candy Fever. Those specks had belonged to her own grandmother and she had passed them down to Bubble gum to prevent eye strain as she sat through late hours of the night doing scientific equation after equation.

Speaking of which, the princess had just worked through the entire night, she was tired and still driving to finish her speech. It wasn't very long but it lacked some finer points that made it really the right speech to give to the new citizens of Lemongrab.

Lemongrab.

She crossed her legs and wiggled her bare toes, pausing to position the paper on her desk. She wondered what exactly went on in her creations' mind. Were they brothers, was one female, were they a couple? And the citizens of their kingdom, were they their children or inferior beings compared to them?

She rubbed her temples, she couldn't focus now, and she was losing her drive and her train of thought.

Of course she wouldn't have minded if the Lemongrabs were both male and indeed carrying on, after all hadn't she told him she made him somebody to "be with"? She was with Marceline, who no matter how much she had been bothered in the beginning was not a real man.

She smiled to herself; Marceline would always be her knight in shining armor, man or not. As she sat there, ram rod straight in her chair she reflected on her relationship and how wrong it truly was, for a monarch like her to be married to a vampire without being able to produce an heir; how Marceline's father issues and Bubble gum's vigil over the Lemongrabs constantly stood in the way of going even moderately public with their relationship.

Her thoughts flew to Finn and Jake and Lady, they knew, they understood and her secret was safe. She felt uneasy all of a sudden as her mind concentrated heavily on the blonde boy Finn. He had always been her hero, her knight her friend she could confide in and she took great comfort in knowing he loved her and cherished her.

But now he had Flame Princess, and Bubble gum could barely keep her relationship with Marceline stable half the time. "Oh Finn…" she sighed and pushed her specks up the bridge of her nose.

Did she want his love? She had always felt good knowing he had eyes for only her, that with a snap of her fingers if she would ever end up alone it was only a matter of years before they could be together…

She shook her head, Finn was her friend and besides she was happy that he liked the Flame Princess; that he could shift her alignment to good…maybe.

She rose from her chair and looked at the window heaving another sigh, always sighing that was Bubble gum, always something to worry about.

She stared at the world outside; the light slowly crawled across her kingdom. She was the princess, the ruler the genius and faithful lover to the Vampire Queen. Bubble gum smiled at herself and turned away from the window, suddenly something hit her back.

"What the donk?" she muttered, turning around

There was a small black bat in a sun hat "Aw stuff! I can't see!" it wailed

Bubble gum smiled and took the sunhat gingerly in her pink fingers, flipping it over and looking at the little bat inside "Hi Marcy." She said softly

Marceline ruffled her fur "Hiya, Bonnibel!"She hissed jokingly

Bubble gum set the hat on the table and the little bad crawled out "What's all this Bonnie?"

Bubble gum shrugged and kissed the top of the creature's head "Oh nothing, just royal duty."

Marceline blushed and nestled into the crook of the princess's arm as she stroked her fur and looked over her speech, "Jeez PB," she began with a bat grin "You sure are a hard nut to crack."


End file.
